Rumores
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Puede haber muchos rumores a veces reales y otros no, pero que pasa cuando un rumor esta tan extendido que parece ser real…o tal vez lo sea? (Au, Yaoi)
**R** **umores**

 **Puede haber muchos rumores a veces reales y otros no, pero que pasa cuando un rumor esta tan extendido que parece ser real…o tal vez lo sea?**

Ya te dije – los ojos verdes del adolescente se concentraron en los igual de verdes de mayor – no sé de dónde sacaron eso – su mirada se volvió un tanto vidriosa por lo que agacho un poco la cabeza, tratando así de cubrir con su ojos con el flequillo –

Atla – el mayor suspiro con pesar y se sintió culpable por cuestionar a su hijo de esa manera, pero es que... ya no entendía a que venía ese rumor o que había causado su surgimiento –

Papá, de verdad…- levanto la mirada y la concentro en el mayor – ni siquiera yo sé porque, los demás dicen ello…- se retorció un poco las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo y desesperación, por la situación – además ni siquiera cruzo más de tres o cuatro frases con él – agregó al ver a su padre asentir – y tío Sage lo sabe, siempre estoy en compañía de Sasha y Alone, y sino están ellos estoy con Shion o Yuzuriha –

Bien – suspiro sabía que debía dejar el tema atrás o seguramente a su niño le daría una crisis, y no estaba dispuesto a torturar a su hijo menor con ese asunto, ya suficiente tendría con los rumores que corrían por la escuela – hablare con Sage, el maestro Jungfrau no merece que se hable tampoco a sus espaldas – concluyo antes de abandonar la habitación de su hijo menor –

***M***

Vaya pero miren a la put*** del profe de filosofía – la voz burlona de uno de los tantos alumnos del colegio se escuchó, tras los dos adolescentes que caminaban y conversaban animadamente, provocando las risas y palabras ofensivas de más jóvenes -

No lo hagas…- Atla sostuvo el brazo del castaño que lo acompañaba –

Pero te están ofendiendo! – se indignó el mayor por la pasividad con la que su amigo tomaba las cosas –

No importa – se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, asegurándose de que su amigo le siguiera tomándolo de brazo, así ambos siguieron hasta llegar al aula de clases del menor – nos vemos luego…- se despidió el peli lila –

Si, cualquier cosa me avisas…- le sonrió el castaño, antes de girarse y seguir su camino a su respectiva aula –

Un día más…- pensó soltando un suspiro antes de dejarse caer con pesadez en su asiento –

Todo bien? – la voz de Sasha le hizo sonreír de manera inconsciente, tan acostumbrado estaba de mostrar una sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera lejos de estar bien –

Si, por que la pregunta? – cuestiono mientras la chica de cabellos lilas se sentaba a su lado –

Vi lo que paso – se limitó a decir – no deberías permitirlo. Deberías…- la chica se veía súper indignada –

Que puedo hacer?, golpearlos? Para qué? Si seguirán, y no me voy a pasar golpeándolos todos las veces eso solo le causaría problemas a mi tío y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaría – expreso sin emoción alguna – además solo un día más y todo…acabara – concluyo en susurro –

Sigues pensando en transferirte? – la jovencita de cabellos lilas se sintió triste –

Si, papá cree que es lo mejor y…yo creo que también lo es – hablo antes de ver como el aula poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse –

***M***

Esa es su decisión? – Sage suspiro con pesar, al ver como uno de sus mejores docentes dejaba la institución por un rumor que nadie supo cómo diablos fue a nacer –

Sí, creo que es lo más adecuado – el rubio se veía tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, que a Sage le parecía casi imposible que estuviera yéndose por algo como ese rumor – no es justo para el joven Lamm, lo que se dice por los pasillos de la institución – eso era. Sage sonrió un poco al comprender el motivo –

Bien, si esa es su decisión no hay más que hacer – acepto la carta de renuncia del rubio – espero puedas encontrar otro centro donde laborar muy pronto – deseo a lo que el de la india simplemente asintió y salió del lugar –

***F***

 _No están complicado – Atla caminaba junto a Alone y Sasha – solo debes cogerle el gusto y veras que se hace muy fácil – expreso con cierta burla –_

 _O claro, lo dice el que el filosofía anda perdido – se burló Sasha –_

 _No es mi culpa, haber estado en mi tierra por un mes y me haya perdido los temas tratados – se defendió –_

 _Da igual, a mí las matemáticas me son una tortura – aporto Alone –_

 _Y porque no le pides ayuda a Kagaho, el seguro te ayuda – sugirió la peli lila –_

 _Mmmm puede que lo haga – dijo pensativo el rubio –_

 _Yo le pediré ayuda a Kardia, mejor no, él es pésimo en la literatura mejor voy a ver al maestro Degel así me ayuda a escoger el libro para la exposición final – comentó Sasha – y tú, Atla, que harás? – cuestiono al menor –_

 _Pues, le diré a Shion – recordó a su primo – necesito ponerme al corriente –_

 _Y no solo eso – Alone, señalo a donde se reunían los maestros – según escuche, el maestro Asmita te considera un cero a la izquierda para su materia –_

 _Necesitaras un examen extra – apoyo la joven –_

 _O un trabajo extra – acepto, y es que debía ser sincero la materia se le había escapado de las manos por confiarse y dedicarse más a las otras materias –_

 _***M***_

 _Podrías presentarle un ensayo – sugirió el peli verde al menor –_

 _Pero tú crees que acepte, digo, no sería mejor hablar con él primero – el peli lila se veía un tanto dudoso –_

 _No sé, igual tendrías que buscarlo. Ya vez que después de clases va a la universidad – manifiesto el mayor –_

 _Y eso? – pregunto con curiosidad después de todo no sabía nada de ese hombre que le enseñaba filosofía –_

 _Estudia Leyes. El ser maestro le costea los gastos de la universidad y su casa – explico como si nada –_

 _Oh, bien eso es bueno – sonrió el menor haciendo que Shion lo viera con un puntito alzado –_

 _Bueno?, Atla a dónde vas? – el mayor cuestiono al ver al menor prepara su mochila –_

 _Iré a ver a Regulus a ver si me acompaña – explico y sin más dejo la casa de su primo –_

 _***M***_

 _Buenas noches – el rubio levanto una ceja un tanto desconcertado por la repentina visita a esa hora de la noche – quería hablar con usted respecto a…- las palabras del menor fueron cortados por el mayor –_

 _Son las 9:30 de la noche, joven Lamm – expreso sin expresión alguna–_

 _Si, lo sé disculpe me distraje y…- la mano del rubio le indicó que cortara el rollo y que le dijera que quería – quería saber si había una manera de levantar mi nota y…- un trueno lo hizo saltar en su lugar, antes de ver como la lluvia cubría toda la ciudad –_

 _Pasa – invito el mayor, después de todo no era tan cruel para dejar al adolescente mojarse, pero claro todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y siempre son vistos, y las consecuencias son según las personas que lo vean y juzguen –_

 _***M***_

 _Donde estuviste toda la noche? – era sábado por la tarde y Regulus agradecía que sus padres estén de viaje, porque si no su mentira para cubrir a su amigo, se habría ido al diablo –_

 _Lo que paso fue…- el de cabellos lilas le narro lo sucedido tras haber dejado su casa a las 9:00 de la noche – y por eso no llegue a casa – concluyo –_

 _Tu papá estaba histérico!, me dijo que debíamos haberle avisado y que quería que lo llamaras no bien despertaras – le paso el celular, para que se comunicara con su progenitor – que bueno que me llamó cuando aún era consiente de mis actos, porque si no seguro que no podía inventar una buena excusa –_

 _Gracias – sonrió el menor – papá, si me dijo Reg que sí, disculpa no lo vuelvo a ser…papá tengo 15… si, igual ya voy para casa…no los padres de Reg están de viaje…no, nos pasó nada…no seas tan exagerado…- rodo los ojos, antes de volver a hablar - Yuzuriha, podrías decirle a papá que ya no soy tan pequeño?...si, nos vemos luego – corto la llamada antes de mirar a su amigo que lo miraba burlón –_

 _Y que se supone que me quede haciendo contigo? – era hora de ponerse de acuerdo con la mentira y así todo quedaría bien o eso pensaba –_

***F***

El ciclo escolar había llegado a su fin, así como empezaban las vacaciones. Atla, estaba decidido a hacerse un traslado de institución educativa por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen o hasta que termine el colegio.

Y donde irán a estudiar la universidad? – Atla interrogo al peli chocolate que peleaba con el rubio castaño oscuro –

No sé, creo que iré a la de Atena, nada más – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Tenma –

Yo igual – asintió Yato –

Y que estudiaran? – fue Alone el de la pregunta -

Pues…- los mayores se miraron antes de ver a Regulus que se hacia el desentendido –

Eso está mal chicos, ya van a un paso de la Universidad y aun no lo saben? – reprendió Sasha –

Pero recién salimos del colegio…- se quejó Tenma –

Por eso…- Atla y Alone rieron un poco al ver a la peli lila regañar a los más grades – era una tarde animada, y una tarde de despedidas…todos tomarían un camino diferente a partir de esa tarde…

Te voy a extrañar – Sasha estaba al borde las lágrimas –

Vamos, me voy de ciudad no a otro país o a otro planeta – trato de tranquilizarla –

Sí, Sasha, podemos ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando no? – Alone trato de animarla –

Si, aparte existe el celular y la redes sociales – aporto Regulus –

Bueno, nos vemos…- el peli lila se despidió de sus amigos, estaba seguro que sería muy difícil encontrar amigos como ellos, pero tenía que intentarlo, después de todo era momento de cambiar de aires y dejar atrás esos rumores –

***M***

Cinco años después…

Ya era hora – Sasha le dirigió na mirada fea al Tenma por andar de molesto – que? Llevamos tiempo esperando – se defendió –

Ignóralo, como te va Atla! – la peli lila abrazo al joven adulto que acaba de llegar –

Bien, gracias y como le va a ustedes? – Sonrió al ver como Tenma se sonrojaba levemente al sentir la mano de Sasha tomar la suya –

Pues, Tenma y yo, somos novios – expreso con emoción la chica –

Me alegro, ya decía yo que hacían una linda pareja – felicito el lemuriano –

Gracias – así siguieron hablando de cosas que les había pasado durante ese tiempo que estuvieron separados –

Al final termine yendo a estudiar, Relaciones internacionales fuera de Grecia – rio al ver a la chica mirarlo con fingido enfado -

Y claro no avisas para ir a despedirte…- se quejó haciendo reír a su novio –

Disculpen! – Regulus llegaba agitado junto a una joven rubia –

Reg! – saludaron –

Que paso? – Tenma miro de arriba abajo a la compañera de su amigo castaño – hola Conner – saludo a la rubia –

Hola. Sasha, Tenma y…Atla? – saluda con algo de duda y es que no conocía personalmente al peli lila solo de foto –

Hola – el peli lila sonrió levemente al conocer a la novia de su amigo – soy Atla Lamm – se presentó al ver que nadie lo hacía –

Hola! – y allí estaban Yato y Alone –

Disculpen la tardanza – se disculpó el rubio, al notar que eran los últimos –

Antes de que Sasha los regañe mejor vamos al restaurant – comento Tenma ganándose un leve codazo por parte de la chica –

***M***

Nos vemos otro día…- Atla se despidió con algo de pena de sus amigos y es que el día le pareció demasiado corto para su reencuentro –

Pero es temprano – se quejó Yato –

Sí, pero aún tengo que pasar a ver a mi padre y además me esperan – dijo señalando a un auto de lunas polarizadas –

Quién es? – Conner y Sasha se veían interesadas por saber –

Pues…- las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de carmín – mi pareja…- susurro como si quisiera no ser escuchado –

Quien? – preguntaron todos de la mesa –

Ya nos vemos! – poco le falto al menor para salir corriendo del lugar, así como para subirse al auto –

***M***

Profesor? – Reg, no se la creía y que demonios estaba haciendo su ex profesor de Filosofía en ese lugar, que se supone era el departamento de su amigo? –

Löwe – saludo el mayor, como si nada pasando por alto la sorpresa del menor – pasa, Atla dijo que vendrías…- se puso a un lado dejando pasar aun todavía atónito castaño – iré por él – sin más dejo al griego en la sala –

Reg? – el lemuriano sabía la que se venía luego de ver la mirada acusadora del su amigo – te lo iba a decir! – se apresuró a decir –

Y bien? – Regulus no estaba para rodeos –

Después de terminar el colegio en la escuela de Milo pues…- iba diciendo el peli lila –

Eso ya lo sé – corto el mayor de manera seria –

Bien, cuando fui a la universidad en Alemania pues allí yo me encontré con Asmita, y…y pues nos frecuentamos más porque era mi primer año en ese país y no conocía a nadie…pero luego no sé nació una amistad…- el castaño sonrió al ver la mirada brillosa de su amigo, eso era una clara señal de que su amigo estaba más que enamorado – al final del primer año, yo me declare a Asmita pero él como siempre siendo tan frio y arrogante me ignoro. Durante un tiempo solo nos distanciamos…- el menor suspiro antes de continuar –…hasta que una noche, hubo una fiesta en la facultad y yo, pues estaba despechado bebí…según yo muy poco, la cosa es que iba a pasar algo malo – desvió la mirada un tanto apenado – solo diré que Asmita, me cuido y actualmente estamos saliendo…- termino dejando un tanto confundido a su amigo –

Está bien – acepto después de un rato el castaño, y es que estaba seguro que después de a poco su amigo le contraria con más detalle –

No estas decepcionado? – pregunto –

Porque lo estaría, eres mi amigo y siempre te apoyare. Además siempre está bien sorprender a las personas – rio al recodar ciertos rumores de secundaria – al final el rumor termino siendo real, en parte, claro – expreso –

Rumor? – el de ojos verde le miro un tanto confundido – oh!, la verdad es que sí – rio con su amigo –

 *****M*****

 **PV: termine!**

 **Ikki: le voy a decir a tu amiga…-**

 **PV: no seas soplón! –**

 **Ikki:** **no soy soplón solo le voy a decir que andas divulgando su vida –**

 **PV: …nos leemos…-**

 **Ikki: XD**


End file.
